Alychiphobia
by TessaSpencer
Summary: AngelaTony: alternate ending to the episode in which Tony and Angela get a divorce.


This is a new ending to the episode that just aired on Prime on Thursday- the one in which Tony and Angela find out that they are common-law married. I've just taken it and put a different spin on the ending.  
  
Its fluff, totally not realistic, just something I would have loved to see. Don't send me flames telling me how much I suck, please. I just thought it would be cute were it to take on this spin. ;)  
  
****  
  
"That was really sweet," the Justice announced, in response to Tony's heart felt plea. "Too bad I won't grant your annulment."  
  
"What!?" Tony asked, shocked. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I know your types. If I leave it up to you guys, you may never get married and that's the last thing either of you need. You need each other. I don't know you kids personally, but I know people like you. You stay in each other's live because you love each other, and couldn't imagine what it would be like without each other. You depend on each other, right?" The Justice stared at Angela, sensing that she would be the one to break first. The guy, he was a fighter, and he wouldn't give in easy, but he had faith in the blonde.  
  
"Well we love each other, yes, but not in that way," Tony specified. "And we're not doing this to be free of the other, we're doing this because we didn't do it right!"  
  
Angela just stood there. She could have fought with Tony, and argued that he was right, because technically he was right-just not about everything. They hadn't even had a ceremony and yet they were married, so obviously they hadn't done it right. But she did love him. And not just in that platonic way he was insinuating.  
  
"You love each other, and you would have an amazing marriage. You just haven't gotten around to the fun parts of being married," the Justice winked, "And I think that you shouldn't wait any longer. Really. Just go, find a hotel room, and check in as Mr. and Mrs. Micelli. Get the Honeymoon suite. You were both married before-you know what comes next!"  
  
Angela blushed at the statement, for a moment allowing her mind to wander to how it could be between them. She had imagined Tony as a lover before, and was sure that he'd live up to, and beyond, her dreams.  
  
"Sir! I think that's inappropriate. I resent this game of 'matchmaker' you're playing. You're playing with our lives, and if we chose not to be married to each other, under any circumstances, I think you should respect that." Tony was fuming. His ears had turned red, indicating his frustration with the older man, and he was so upset that when Angela put a hand on his shoulder, he pushed it off. Almost too forcefully-forcefully enough that she wanted to cry. He almost never pushed her away, and every time he did, she was convinced that it would be the end of their friendship.  
  
He must have been aware of what his actions felt like to her because he spun around on his heel to look at her. He could see that she was fighting her tears, but over what he wasn't sure.  
  
Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Angela tight to his body and began to stroke her back. "I'm sorry Ang, I just.I hate that he's putting us in this position. If this was what we wanted, we would have done it, right?" His question was as much for his own benefit as for hers, as he couldn't figure out how she felt about him.  
  
Angela sharply breathed in, wondering if things would ever be normal between them again.  
  
"I'll make you a deal," the Justice began. When neither Tony nor Angela objected, he continued with his offering. "You two kids stay here in South Carolina for a week-call it a vacation. Call your families and let them know that you're here, and that this is more complicated than you suspected. Get a hotel room-one room, one bed-and call me to let me know where you are. I'll check in on you every day. At the end of the week, if you two can honestly tell me you don't want to remain married, you let me know, and I'll sign the annulment forms." His sly grin told them that he honestly didn't think he'd have to sign anything.  
  
"We can't stay here a week just so you can get your jollies!" Tony was infuriated. "We both have jobs, and a house to take care of. Children, her mother-if you met her mother, you'd understand. The point is that we can't stay a week."  
  
"Well I can get the time off, Tony. And so can you-I'm your boss, I guess that helps." Angela didn't mind the idea of vacationing with Tony. Maybe it would be the opportunity they'd need to clarify how they felt for one another.  
  
"ANGELA!" he whined. "What about commitments?"  
  
"This is our life Tony. Here are the choices: find another justice who's going to sign the damn paper, or get a divorce. Or we could stay here for a week!" Angela felt good for finally speaking up, and had Tony not been staring intently at her, he would have noticed that the justice gave her the 'thumbs up'.  
  
"That's it! We'll find another justice!" Tony was smiling. "Hah!" He laughed at the Justice.  
  
"Not in this state you won't-in case you didn't know, this is a boys' club down here, and I'm the head boy," the justice winked. "There ain't a judge this side of Virginia that I don't play golf with regularly. And getting to one of them before I may my call telling them not to sign.it's gonna be tough," he finished. Angela felt a snicker building within her. This was happening. It was really happening.  
  
"One week?" Tony asked, conceding defeat.  
  
"Seven FULL days, starting now and ending at," glancing at his watch, the Justice continued, "1:30 next Wednesday afternoon. I expect a phone call from you as soon as you check in to a hotel, and I will drop by everyday. One bed. One room-a nice one. That lil gal deserves the best." The justice smiled. "Deal?"  
  
Angela and Tony exchanged glances before extending their hands to meet his. One by one they shook. "Deal."  
  
***  
  
That same day:  
  
"I can't believe we checked in as Mr. and Mrs," Tony grumbled.  
  
"We're already married Tony, what more damage could we do?" Angela looked around the room.  
  
It was a massive suite, complete with kitchen and dining room but it was all open concept. There wasn't a single wall to be seen, other than those which enclosed the bathroom.  
  
"This is huge," she observed. "Oh, and look-a hot tub!" She squealed.  
  
"Angela, could you not seem so. I don't know.happy? I mean-we're being held in this state against our will!"  
  
"Hardly," Angela mumbled, hoping it was inaudible to Tony.  
  
"Come on-he's making us stay!"  
  
"This isn't SO bad," Angela announced. "I mean, at least we like each other." Tony stared at her dumbfounded. "I mean, not like-like, but we don't hate each other! I mean, I could be married to Geoffrey, or you to.anyone."  
  
"Thanks Angela! You make it sound like I date every woman I meet!" He was hurt. He didn't have random relationships with just anyone. Tony had really not dated anyone special since.Marie. Every other woman to walk through the door was temporary-no one he could ever imagine marrying. Well, other than Angela. He could have married her. Hell, he was married to her. But that wasn't the point, because they had never really dated.  
  
"Look, we're in a great hotel, and we have a week to just relax. We don't have to do anything we don't want to, and I've not ever done anything touristy here, so let's just enjoy it!" Angela stared at Tony, hoping he'd understand that he would have to grow up before the end of the week. There was no chance in hell that the Justice's plan would work, or so it would appear, but they weren't going to risk a friendship on their 'marriage.'  
  
"Yeah. I didn't bring enough clothes for this," Tony looked around. "Let's call the old coot and then go shopping. We'll both need some more stuff."  
  
Tony pulled the card out of his pocket, called the number and left all of the pertinent information, while Angela opened her bag and pulled out her compact. Lying across the bed, she stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
She looked older than she remembered, probably in part thanks to the fighting between Tony and the Justice. Either way, if anything was going to come of the next seven days, she'd have to do some serious work.  
  
When Tony hung up the phone, he looked over to her lying across the soft red bedspread and started to wonder if he'd survive the week. She looked so amazing-so sexy and so.his. Which was not the way he was supposed to be thinking of her. She was his best friend, yes. Angela was his boss, yes. Coincidently, Angela was his wife-but that was a temporary thing, and soon enough that too would be settled.  
  
"Ready to go," Angela asked, sitting up.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Tony waited for her to stand, took her hand before he realized what he had done. Not wanting to break the contact, he led her to the door and smiled. "Some vacation, huh?"  
  
****  
  
Angela had never seen so many swimsuits in one store before. "Bikini Village," she repeated to herself. She had gone in with the strict intention of finding a bathing suit that she could wear into the hot tub to relax, but as she spent more time there, she was starting to think that this store could be more beneficial to her than she had previously thought.  
  
"Angela? You're actually in a store called." Tony couldn't bring himself to say the store's name out loud. "you know.?"  
  
"Yeah, well they carry all sorts of suits. They even have some for you, so I'd suggest you grab a few and then we'll go try them on. We can give each other opinions," she suggested.  
  
"We get our own rooms for that, right?" Tony questioned, only half joking.  
  
"If you're really good, no," she teased.  
  
Tony sighed. This was going to be a tough week.  
  
As Angela tossed a few over her arm, she grabbed a few more, and then tossed a couple to Tony. "I think these would fit you, and I bet they'll look great on you," she smiled.  
  
Dragging him to the fitting rooms, Angela chuckled to herself. She never would have had this much nerve back in Connecticut, but here it was different. She was free to act however she chose-and she chose to fight for her man.  
  
As she closed the door behind her, she called back to him. "I expect to see those suits on you-don't chicken out."  
  
While undressing, she thought about how much bolder than normal she was being. She was being everything that Mona had tried to teach her, and thought had failed.  
  
"First up," Angela giggled, as she looked at herself in the mirror. The black and white polka dot bikini was pretty cute on her, she decided. Not sexy, though, she realized, but all the same, she opened the door and waited for Tony to appear.  
  
When the door swung open, Angela appraised the ugly yellow trunks he had chosen. "Tony, you really don't need to dress like a buoy in a private hot tub-there's almost no chance of drowning, and I wouldn't need that to save you," she joked.  
  
"Thanks Angela-very supportive." Tony wouldn't allow himself to look any lower than her face. He had seen a lot of leg when he walked out of the change room, but then closed his eyes long enough to be looking into hers.  
  
"You know, if you're going to help me chose a suit, don't you think you should look at it?" Angela chuckled, knowing how hard this was on him. She'd win by the end of the week, she decided.  
  
"I did-it's uh, nice," Tony struggled. He hadn't even looked at her and he was already turned on.  
  
"What colour is it?" She grinned. She caught him.  
  
"Green?" Tony asked. He had meant to sound more confident, but he was having a hard enough time preventing his voice from becoming a falsetto as he spoke to her.  
  
"Close, but no." Angela laughed at him. "We've been friends forever, Tony. We've helped raise each other's children, and, if I need to remind you, you wash my clothes-you've seen things more personal than this!"  
  
"But they're not.on you when they're in my basket!" He whined.  
  
"True. Look, Tony, we're friends, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Tony couldn't believe she had to ask.  
  
"Then look at the damn suit!" Her voice was only firm enough to tell him that he needed to stop beating around the bushes.  
  
"It's nice," Tony said quickly, having glanced over the suit for no more than two seconds. "It's uh, polka-dotty."  
  
"That's what I thought-next." She stepped back in the change room, sure that Tony was checking her out, now that he thought that she wouldn't notice.  
  
Once locked safely in the change room, she decided that she would go for the jugular with her next suit. It was one that she would never have worn, had she not been on a mission. She had to get his attention, and what better way than to find the most spectacular bikini to be had?  
  
As she pulled the deep blue fabric up to her, she tried to decide if the cut made her look any one way in particular, but surprisingly enough, the high cut at her thigh made her legs seem even longer, and the little bows that she tied at her hips made her feel even more sexy. The bikini top was small-borderline stringy-but hugged her breasts and pulled them up a bit, making her feel less like the aging cougar she kept equating herself with. The bows made her feel girly and giddy, but it didn't matter how good she felt. It was Tony's response that mattered.  
  
Stepping out of the change room, she cleared her throat, and waited. She should have felt self conscious about the low-riding bikini bottoms that were merely tied into place. She should have been nervous about what he would say, but she was certain that he'd like it. Something told her he would.  
  
When he stepped out, he tried to avoid the inevitable nervousness. Instead, he appraised her quickly and was shocked when he saw how little material was covering her body. His jaw dropped as he realized the range of emotions she was able to evoke in him.  
  
After a moment of his silence, and of the staring, Angela laughed. "So is it that bad? I mean, if it looks that bad that you can't even speak, I think I'll try the next." She knew the truth-that Tony was simply shocked, but thought that she looked amazing. Otherwise, he would have been saying something by this point.  
  
Turning and rushing back into his change room, he came back out with his button-down shirt and draped it over her shoulders. "Angela! Don't you think this is a little public to be walking around like.that?"  
  
"Not at all," she coyly remarked.  
  
He was speechless. That was the effect she was going for.  
  
"I like your trunks. They seem a little small," she teased, knowingly. "Here," she chucked his shirt back at him and let him watch her return to the fitting room. She had found the perfect suit.  
  
****  
  
The trip to the mall had been otherwise uneventful. Tony and Angela had parted long enough to pick up clothing for the next week, and then rejoined to pick up all of the things they'd need for the hotel suite.  
  
Once they returned to the room, they began putting stuff away in drawers and on hangers, each hoping not to impose on the other. Tony let Angela chose her drawers first, and watched as she easily folded the tiny bikini in first.  
  
He really had loved that suit on her-it made her seem younger, and more carefree. She usually covered herself up much more than he wanted. Angela had a killer body, why hide it? But that was how she was comfortable- wearing things a size too big for her or buying something a little more mature than she actually was. He was impressed that she bought that swimsuit, and more than a little happy.  
  
"Tony, I was thinking that for dinner we'd order in tonight. We can find a movie on TV and just relax." Angela was going to keep them inside as many nights as they could.  
  
"Uh, sure, but don't you want to go out and see the town a bit? Maybe take a walk?" He wasn't sure he could maintain his willpower if they stayed in. He didn't want to risk losing their only set of grounds for the annulment. Not that he wouldn't happily make love to her, that wasn't it at all. He was more concerned that she wouldn't return his feelings, and that idea was too terrible to consider.  
  
"We'll see," she conceded.  
  
***  
  
They had gone out for dinner, to a quiet restaurant down the block. They walked there, laughing the entire way. Something about the forced nature of their vacation seemed less evident then. Tony and Angela had almost forgotten that they were there under duress and that under any other circumstances, they would have been at home, probably going about separate tasks.  
  
After dinner, they walked down the almost deserted cobblestone street, admiring all of the boutiques that lined it.  
  
"This is a great place, isn't it?" Angela asked, wishing Tony would take her hand.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. Look at all the stars too," he mentioned. He was caught up in how amazing she looked under starlight. Angela always looked magnificent, but something about the way her brown eyes reflected the shining yellow made him feel weak in the knees. "You look wonderful tonight," he commented.  
  
The soft pink coloured dress that she had bought earlier in the day was form-fitting, and a shorter length. Spaghetti straps adorned her shoulders, and as Tony's eyes travelled from her eyes and down, he felt himself swallow back the urge to kiss her.  
  
"Thank you-you look pretty hot yourself," she grinned. "Tony," she began, wondering if she was about to say too much.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think he's right?"  
  
"Who? The waiter? Nah, there's not going to be a heat wave. I doubt that very much." Tony knew that it was hot enough whenever he was around Angela. A heat wave would be the end of him.  
  
"No! I mean the justice. Do you think he was right about us? That we'd never get around to . remarrying?" She searched his eyes for an answer.  
  
"I think." Tony felt himself move closer to her, and suddenly realized his hands were resting on her hips. "I think that we would get married to the right person, at the right time." He didn't want to fumble the ball-it was bad enough that he had all of these feelings that he was sure were unreturned, but to start imposing them on her could be disastrous.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." That wasn't the answer she had been looking for, and the proximity of his body to hers was making it almost impossible for her to not kiss him. Pulling away, she began to walk again, knowing he was following her.  
  
****  
  
"So, I guess it's time to go to bed," Angela stated quietly. They had barely spoken since the stop on the street. Everything else since had been mostly silent, except for a few simple phrases like "would you like a drink" and "no, thank you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Tony agreed.  
  
"Look, I'm just going to sleep on the couch, and make this easy on us," Angela finally gave in. She wasn't going to keep pushing when he was showing so few signs of feeling the same.  
  
"Eh, oh, if either one of us is sleeping on the couch, it'll be me." Tony chimed in. He hadn't meant to say 'if'. That just so happened to be the word he used. That wasn't what he had intended to say though.  
  
"No, Tony, I don't think it's fair that you sleep on the couch considering.I don't mind." Angela tried to force a smile as she walked over to the couch and stretched out her legs. That wasn't going to work, she realized, as her legs flopped over the end. Her torso took up much of the two person seating, but she wasn't going to give in that easily. Instead, she just rolled on to her side and crumpled up into a ball.  
  
"Firstly, Angela, that's going to be incredibly uncomfortable. Secondly, you hate sleeping in your clothes! Go put on whatever you bought to sleep in, and get into the bed!" Tony was frustrated. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm not letting you sleep on this thing!"  
  
"Fine!" Tony finally crumbled. "We'll sleep together!" He realized, after a moment, the implications of what he said. "I mean, we'll share a bed."  
  
Angela shook her head as though she had won, and continued to her drawer where she pulled out a nightgown. Leaving Tony to his thoughts as she went to the bathroom, her mind began to spin with ideas of getting closer to Tony. Surely, she realized, sharing a bed could be considered closer, but only if it wasn't purely platonic. It was incorporating the intimacy into the sleeping arrangements that she had yet to contrive.  
  
When she re-entered the room, Tony was laying on the far side of the bed, book in hand. He tried not to look up at her, although his efforts quickly failed as he appraised her, standing bedside in her knee length, cotton night gown.  
  
After a moment, she crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up around her hips. She realized that Tony was only sleeping in a pair of linen looking pants. He didn't have a shirt on and for a moment, Angela could barely draw her eyes away from his chest.  
  
"So, good night then." She said softly.  
  
"Night Angela," he said, rolling to his side, and turning of the light.  
  
Seven days and seven nights to survive, they both reminded themselves.  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought," Tony mumbled to himself, smelling her perfume waft across the bed.  
  
"Pardon?" Angela asked, wondering if he was going to spend all night long so far away.  
  
"Just saying my prayers," he joked. It was totally untrue. He was begging for the strength to not fling himself across the bed to her. *** Thursday:  
  
When Angela woke up, her arm was strewn across Tony's stomach, her head resting on his chest, and their fingers were perfectly entwined. She felt so comfortable being that close to him that she stayed in bed, pretending to be asleep.  
  
Tony had woken up earlier, and felt the pressure on his chest. At first he over reacted and wondered if that's how a heart attack felt, but as he moved his head, he felt the tickle of soft hair against his chin and immediately he knew what was causing the pressure. He thought about moving- shifting away from her-but the idea of losing contact with her seemed too great of a loss. Instead, he closed his eyes, and thought about how soft her hand was, and how great her hair smelled.  
  
When the phone rang, Angela mumbled something, and rolled onto her side to answer the phone. She hated pulling her hand away from his, but it seemed inevitable that they'd have to get up sometime.  
  
"Good morning," she grumbled into the phone.  
  
"Good morning?" The voice over the extension asked incredulously. "You're only in South Carolina-no time change involved there," Mona laughed.  
  
"Hi mother. What time is it?" Angela still felt groggy and unwilling to open her eyes-that would put an end to the seemingly perfect dreams she had all night long.  
  
"It's two in the afternoon lazy pants. I couldn't find Tony's extension I have a question for him." Without thinking, Angela rolled back towards Tony, whose eyes were still closed, and poked him with the receiver.  
  
"Mother wants to talk to you about something." Angela dangled the phone in front of him.  
  
"Hey Mona," he said, trying to sound alert.  
  
"Tony?" It was too good to be true. Was her daughter waking up next to Tony? It hadn't taken long for Angela to get him-only seconds.  
  
"Yup, whatcha need?"  
  
"Ah, nothing.nothing at all, never mind," Mona smiled. "Go back to bed."  
  
"I am in bed," he said flippantly.  
  
"Then go back to doing the fun stuff." With that, there was a dial tone, and then Tony passed the phone back to Angela.  
  
"Time to get up, I guess." Tony rolled off the edge of the bed, and jumped to his feet. He had slept very well the night before, and most of that, he suspected, was thanks to Angela.  
  
"Sure," she said, watching him stumble towards the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
When Tony got out of the shower, he announced that he thought it would be best if they do some touristy things. He proposed that they walk along the beach, maybe catch some rays, and then head back to the hotel for dinner.  
  
Angela disappeared into the bathroom as soon as it was vacated, having pulled her hair back off her face and pulled a bundle of things out of the dresser. As she turned on the water, she contemplated the day's game plan.  
  
A few minutes after the shower water stopped, he heard the hairdryer start, and he began to wonder how horribly over dressed for the day she would be.  
  
"Angela, would you relax a bit, it's not like you have to have perfect hair and make up this week-it's just us." Tony realized the irony of him telling her to relax. Yeah, relax. Uh huh.  
  
"Tony," she called out over the hairdryer, "you now how my hair gets in humidity. I'll look like a Chia pet before we even leave the lobby."  
  
Tony chuckled at the image and then got dressed, throwing his swim trunks in a bag, and towels for them both, as well as sunscreen and his hat. He decided to wear his Bermuda shorts with a short sleeved white t-shirt, which he felt was probably as good as it got in the sweltering heat.  
  
When the bathroom door opened, Angela walked confidently around the corner, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing her bikini top, and peaking above her long sarong, obviously her bikini bottoms.  
  
"You can't go out dressed like that!" Tony looked at her in awe.  
  
"Why not? I figure, I'm gonna be single in six days, so why not? I might as well find someone to." Angela laughed as he cupped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Until next Wednesday afternoon, you're a married woman. Act like it!" Tony couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when she talked about finding another man to replace him.  
  
He wasn't normally the jealous type, but suddenly something in him was becoming more and more possessive of Angela, and as much as he thought she'd hate it, he was beginning to wonder how he'd be able to give her up in a week-or at the very least give up the newfound closeness they had built.  
  
When he released his hand, Angela turned to Tony and took his hand in hers. "No matter what happens, I'm not letting you get out of my life that easy. I'm just saying that."  
  
Tony looked at her hopefully. "What you're saying is that you're going to move on and up?"  
  
Angela looked hurt at that statement. "Guys don't come any higher quality than you. I'm just saying that if you don't have feelings for me, then." She stopped herself from pushing it any further. They'd discuss it when they were good and ready. "No men for me today-only you."  
  
***  
  
Finding the perfect spot on the beach, Angela threw down her towel and took off her sarong. Tony just stared at her nearly flawless body in awe as she stretched out against the golden sand and untied the back of the bikini.  
  
"ANGELA! What are you doin'?" Tony asked in shock.  
  
"I might as well get a good tan, and this is the best way." Angela's hat was tipped over her face so he couldn't see her smug expression. "Would you mind putting some sunscreen on me though-I don't want to cook too badly."  
  
Tony's pained expression said it all. He couldn't touch her.well not without being concerned of what he'd do.  
  
"Uh, sure Angela. One second." He rummaged through the bag and pulled out the bottle, amused at the situation. He never thought he'd be on a beach with Angela sunbathing topless.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled, bracing herself for the contact.  
  
When his hands first touched her back, she couldn't tell what was making her feel all spongy inside-the contact with Tony, or the cold sunscreen. She just emitted a moan in response, either way pleased.  
  
Tony slowly settled into the motions, rubbing the length of her back, all the way down to her bikini bottoms. When he reached her shoulders, he was sure to massage them gently, and add extra cream to his hands to facilitate a second trip over her body. As he worked his way down her legs he began to wonder if he should go for a swim now, or wait until she rolled over.  
  
***  
  
After sunbathing for hours, Angela decided to put Tony's gentlemanly behaviour to the test. "Tony, will you tie me up?"  
  
"Pardon?" He looked at her form in shock, never anticipating the next part of the statement.  
  
"Will you tie my bathing suit up for me? I want to go for a walk and I thought it might be best not to go topless for this part of the tour." She tried to keep her expression straight, not that he would have seen her face under her hat, but she knew that once she started laughing, she might never stop.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Of course." Bending down, he reached to her sides and picked up the string.  
  
"Oh, wait a second," Angela said, lifting her torso slightly off the towel and giving him a peak at the curve of her breast. "Just got to adjust this, I'd hate to give the entire beach a show," she laughed, knowing perfectly well that she had given him just a little show as well.  
  
"Eh, oh, no showing. Remember?" Tony watched as her body fell flat against the towel again, and she nodded her head for him to continue.  
  
"Exactly, which is why I had to.adjust."  
  
"If you're uncomfortable," he began.  
  
"Oh no, not in the least," she smiled as she sat up and propped her hat on her head. "I've never been so comfortable. How 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm.Great," he tried to convince himself, unsure of how much time was left to their 'vacation' but positive that he would have to endure many cold showers.  
  
***  
  
Angela hadn't been able to convince him to swim in the ocean. He was still much too phobic of the water to really dive in and swim, but lucky for her, he wasn't so opposed to wading in, knee deep, and splashing around. All under the guise of cooling off, of course.  
  
"Don't you love the feeling of the water?" Angela asked, before she realized what she had said.  
  
"I love the feeling of being in the water, joking around with you," he admitted. "I don't risk life and limb for just anyone, ya know." He laughed as he splashed her again, this time soaking her.  
  
"Oh, that's it Micelli, you're going down." Without thinking, Angela rushed over to him and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Pulling his body nearer to hers, she pressed herself against him and waited until Tony wrapped his arms around her. "This isn't quite what I meant to do, but it is a vast improvement," she joked as she pressed her lips against his.  
  
The kiss was unlike any they had ever shared. It was soft, and gentle. It was passionate, and it was a gentle exploration of their feelings-nothing about it was as rushed as the ones as they had shared in the past, nor was it as desperate. Something about the kiss told them they'd be together no matter what.  
  
***  
  
After the kiss broke they stood there, bodies pressed against each other, and staring into each other's eyes. They were so close to each other they could feel the other's heart beating against their own chests, and Angela could feel Tony's hands playing with the thin bows of her bikini bottoms.  
  
"When I said you were going down." Angela began, feeling the need to explain.  
  
"Shhh," Tony whispered, holding her more firmly against him.  
  
They just stood there, for what seemed like forever.  
  
"I don't usually kiss on the first date," Angela teased, her eyes giving away the desire she was feeling.  
  
"Good thing we have another date tomorrow. What don't you do on the second date so I know what to look forward to?" Tony watched her eyes glisten with mischief as she debated her answer.  
  
"You'll just have to see," she laughed as he kissed her again.  
  
*** Friday:  
  
Justice Josiah Cartwright arrived early on Friday, dropping by the suite just after ten am. Neither Angela or Tony wanted to answer the door to the incessant knocking, but finally after he started to curse them rather loudly, Angela jumped out of bed and answered the door.  
  
"Well good morning sunshine, looks like I woke you up," the justice teased.  
  
"We're enjoying not needing to get up," she mumbled. "Don't you usually come by later?" Angela could barely keep her eyes open, and she was fairly certain Tony had yet to move from the bed.  
  
"I do, which is why I decided to drop by now. I wanted to make sure you two kids were keeping your part of the bargain." The justice grinned, "And I see you are."  
  
Angela became suddenly more aware that she was standing before a strange man in nothing more than a night gown-a night gown that wasn't as frumpish as she would have liked at that exact moment.  
  
"Angela." she heard Tony whine. "You took the blankets with you!"  
  
"No, Tony, I didn't. You kicked them off," she said through gritted teeth, trying not to let the minister think they had gotten too cosy. "Remember, after you called for the second wake up call?"  
  
"I wouldn't have needed the second wake up call had you not kept me up most of the night," Tony grumbled, burying his face in the pillows.  
  
The Justice had a mischievous glare in his eye, as he appraised the situation. "You kids sure did take my advice to heart," he whispered to Angela.  
  
"We were playing cards! I swear," Angela said, raising her right hand as if under oath.  
  
"Too bad-it would have been nice for everything to pull together so quickly." He seemed disappointed.  
  
"Do you know my mother or something?" Angela asked, still too tired to be congenial.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing." Angela looked around the room-mostly organized, thanks to Tony- but there were bed sheets on the floor at the foot of the bed, and Tony was sprawled out across the bed wearing nothing but the linen pants. The justice probably already had the wrong opinion.  
  
"Want to take a walk with me?"  
  
"I uh, I'm not really dressed for going out," Angela pointed out.  
  
"Throw on some clothes and let's go. I have a trial to sit this afternoon, and I'd like to do something productive with my day-this walk can be it." He smiled as Angela nodded and quickly headed back to the dresser.  
  
As she ducked into the washroom, the Justice began to wonder how long it would take them to get together-after all, he had thought they would have 'broken' by now.  
  
A few minutes later, Angela appeared, wearing a simple sundress and a big hat. She had sunglasses in her hand, ready to wear at the first sight of natural sunlight. But before she could go anywhere, she had to let Tony know where she was going. "Tony," she said, running her hand over his shoulder gently, "I'm going for a walk with the justice, but I'll be back soon."  
  
"Yeah, come back to bed soon," he mumbled, rolling on to his side and closer to her.  
  
"Well I'm going for a walk first, remember?" Angela smiled. "Get some sleep and I'll see you soon," she finished as she got up and walked towards the older man.  
  
*** "So how long have you been in love with him?"  
  
"Pardon?" Angela was taken aback by his abruptness.  
  
"How long have you been in love with Tony?" The man tipped his hat as they passed an older gentleman on the street.  
  
"Forever," Angela confided. "Since he showed up on my doorstep-I just knew he would grow to mean so much to me." She blushed at her honesty. She had never verbalized how she felt about Tony.  
  
"So why did you come down here to get it annulled?" Josiah waited while she contemplated the best answer.  
  
"Because that's what he wanted. And I confess, it would have been easier to go back to Connecticut with this all over." Angela paused for a moment while she considered what she had been feeling.  
  
"It's never easier to love someone from a distance-you're too smart to think it would be." He was a smart old man, Angela thought. She had to give him that.  
  
"Well, it's easier than failing at something that means this much to you," she answered.  
  
"You two kids-are things getting any better while you're here?" He knew the answer. All he wanted was the confirmation.  
  
"Yes. Piece by piece. I guess it just seems strange that he and I are talking the way we are. We are married, we've accepted that. It's all coming down to whether or not we get you to annul it on Wednesday." Angela looked over at the man, wondering how many times he'd been involved in relationships similar to hers and Tony's.  
  
"I don't want to sign the paper," he said honestly, "but I made a deal with you, and I'm not about to walk away from that now.  
  
"I know," she acknowledged. "Thank you."  
  
"I just wish there wasn't any question about terminating your marriage," he added. "You two really are perfect for one another."  
  
Angela just smiled. They were pretty perfect for each other, weren't they?  
  
***  
  
"Tony?" Sitting down on the bed beside him, she watched him sleeping, wondering how he could still be lying there at noon.  
  
"Mmmm." He grumbled.  
  
"Does that mean you don't want to get up?" Angela laughed at the contorted expression on his face.  
  
"I don't sleep as well when you're not here," he mumbled. "Lay down. Just for a bit longer?" He was still very asleep, she decided, but didn't deny that it was the truth that he was telling her.  
  
She smiled at his confession and then lay down; her head resting on his shoulder, her hand in his, her body spooned against his.  
  
**** Saturday:  
  
It had been another lazy day. They walked down to the beach and sunbathed, and this time Angela kept her top on, much to Tony's chagrin.  
  
"Mother's going to be so jealous," Angela practically sang.  
  
"Why?" He couldn't help but stare at her when she looked so sexy. It was becoming second nature.  
  
"Because we are going to have the most amazing suntans, and she's going to be all white and pasty still." Angela grinned. "Okay, time for more sunscreen," she announced.  
  
They probably weren't going to tan very dark, at the rate they were slathering sunscreen on one another, but then again, any excuse for contact was worthwhile.  
  
This time, Angela took the bottle in her hand first, and poured some of the thick goo on her hands. When Tony didn't roll over, she started by applying it to his rippled stomach and chest, then moving on to his biceps and down his forearms. "You really, REALLY need to tell me how you keep in such good shape," Angela mentioned fleetingly. "You work for me, so when the hell do you get time to bench press small houses?"  
  
"I want to look good for you when you get home," Tony laughed, hoping she caught on to his only partial teasing.  
  
"Well you always look good, but how do you keep so.muscle-y." Angela could tell she was starting to sound like a high school girl in a men's locker room. She didn't mind all that much though.  
  
Tony started to detail his work out regimen that began in the early hours of the morning, everyday, and ended with a late night jog through the neighbourhood.  
  
"How are you not a zombie all the time?" She continued to massage the cream into his skin, as she stared at him intently.  
  
"I sleep well-really well." He forgot to mention that she was the reason he slept so well and how it was something that exceeded any limitations. By being home, she made him feel better, by doing well at work, she made him feel better. There wasn't a single positive thing in Angela's life that didn't give Tony an added boost of energy.  
  
***  
  
The day seemed to go by relatively quickly, with both of them in awe of the other. They had tanned, remarkably enough, but only enough to look healthier than they had when they got to South Carolina.  
  
By 6:30, they began to feel the first hunger pains, and decided that they would go out for dinner. One night-they told themselves-and it would be a treat.  
  
Angela found her way into the bathroom soon after the plans had been made, and had yet to surface by just after 7.  
  
"Angela, did you fall into the toilet or something?" Tony laughed at his joke, impressed by how easily they had always been able to talk. It never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"I'm almost done," she announced as she fastened the last clip. She wanted to look amazing for him when they went out, and couldn't leave one stone unturned. She found the most amazing dress she had with her, the prettiest hair clips to pull her hair back off her face, and her favourite necklace-a gift from him two Christmases ago.  
  
When she walked out of the bathroom, Tony was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a wonderful deep blue dress shirt.  
  
"We match," she laughed, looking down at her royal blue knee length dress. The sleeves were short enough to still be comfortable in the heat, but were dressy enough to go out in. She had a silver chain draped across her hips as a faux-belt, and then the soft silver necklace falling around her neck, with an italicized A falling from it.  
  
"You look amazing," he breathed, barely able to verbalize how he felt about her.  
  
"I try," she laughed, and then a moment later continued. "You look pretty great too," she smiled. "Shall we?"  
  
"Yeah, we shall." Taking her hand, Tony led her from the room and out of the hotel, barely able to stop staring at her. He almost passed the restaurant that they had made reservations in, when Angela laughed at him.  
  
"You worried about something?"  
  
"Yeah," he confessed. "I'm worried about all this ending." And with that, he held the door open for her and watched as she walked up to the host.  
  
***  
  
Dinner had been exceptional, and what proved even more exceptional was that the restaurant had a large dance floor lit by candles and a fireplace.  
  
Angela had been staring at it through the course of their meal, wondering if she and Tony would make their way to dancing before the night was over.  
  
All the couples on the dance floor looked so happy and comfortable in each other's embrace, and for a moment she allowed herself to daydream. She wondered what she and Tony looked like to the rest of the world, and then she snapped back into reality with the sensation of her hand being lifted off the table.  
  
"You okay?" Tony looked concerned. She was rarely that quiet, and never for that long.  
  
"I was just.thinking," she said. "I was trying to figure out if you were going to ask me to dance."  
  
"Well will you dance with me?" He stood up and gestured to take her other hand in his.  
  
"I will," she said easily as she stood and walked to the dance floor with him.  
  
When he took her in his arms, she felt light-headed, and as they began to dance, swaying side to side and pressing their bodies against one another, they both closed their eyes and just let their bodies lead them.  
  
The music didn't seem to end-it just kept moving on, from song to song, and they just kept dancing. Neither one wanted to separate their body from the other.  
  
Finally, Angela pulled away from him for a moment, and realized that things were getting quieter around them. "I think we're closing the place down," she whispered against his ear.  
  
"Then let them kick us out," he said, pulling her more firmly against his own body. He wasn't giving up the perfect night so easily. Not under any circumstances.  
  
Sunday:  
  
They woke up in what was becoming their familiar way-bodies sprawled against each other, fingers entwined, neither wanting to get up. There wasn't the awkwardness of the days before, however, as they lay in bed and talked for awhile, never moving from their positions.  
  
The plans for the day were simple. They were going to lounge on the patio of their suite, make dinner together, and then spend the night watching movies on TV, like they had planned to do the other night.  
  
Staying in seemed like the way to spend their days, although neither could explain it. Although there was the awkwardness of the 'what to do?' Angela decided that what would happen would happen-especially with a little help from her.  
  
Their relationship hadn't progressed past impassioned kisses and holding each other. Granted, before their trip, they had only had short simple kisses, so that was most definitely a step in the right direction, and Tony had never been able to hold Angela as much as he had in the past two days.  
  
Just being so near to one another was a success in their relationship, and if for nothing else than that, they had to be thankful to the justice.  
  
"Tony," Angela called to him on the balcony. "I was thinking, we could just order in room service even. It's a vacation, and you shouldn't have to cook." She had searched through the fridge and realized that the contents of it didn't lend themselves to anything she knew how to cook.  
  
"Don't be silly Angela-this week is costing enough. Besides, we went out last night, and" he said, appearing around the doorway in short charcoal swim trunks, "I like to cook for you." He grinned as he walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge.  
  
"Getting the picture now, Mr. Man?" Angela giggled as Tony picked her up and sat her down on the countertop. He did it effortlessly, she marvelled.  
  
"Yeah, I get the picture. But there's a market down the road, and I can pick up some necessities there," he continued, evaluating the food situation. They needed some serious shopping done, which would probably be too much for the market he had seen. Then again, it was worth a try. He would be able to haphazardly make something for them.  
  
"Well be that way. What do I get to do while you're doing that?" Angela decided she had grown too attached to being with him all the time already. She didn't want them to be separated for any period of time.  
  
"You could just relax here if you'd like." Tony saw her fallen expression. "Or you could come with me?"  
  
Angela laughed. "I don't know when the last time I went grocery shopping was."  
  
"It was before I moved in, I assure you." Tony couldn't believe they'd be going grocery shopping together either. He didn't mind-actually quite the opposite, he was excited by the prospect-but he had never imagined Angela pushing a cart anywhere other than Macy's.  
  
***  
  
"So where do we start?" Angela was on cloud nine. This week was full of things she had never done before, and although this was the least romantic of them, it somehow felt he was inviting her in to his domain.  
  
"Fruits," Tony said, appraising the market. He was right-he wasn't going to find much of what he wanted here, but with a little creativity, things would come together.  
  
As they made their way through the isles, Tony gave as many hints as possible to Angela about how to shop and how to find the best buys.  
  
Fruit selection had been somewhat of an erotic experience as Angela watched him chose the perfect globe, squeeze it, and smell it. He made it seem like foreplay, and from where she was standing, it was definitely working.  
  
By the time they had gotten to the cash register, Tony remembered he had forgotten to pick up bread, and trusting that it was safe to send Angela, he told her what kind to buy. She marched off in search of the perfect loaf, determined not to let him down.  
  
"Hi," Tony said as he loaded the stuff on to the conveyor belt.  
  
"Well hello!" The checkout girl said rather ambitiously.  
  
"You're not from around here," she noted.  
  
Brilliant, Tony thought. Yeah, this one's simply brilliant. "No, I'm from Connecticut," he said, wondering where the hell Angela was.  
  
Yes, the girl was attractive, but she was much too young and much too naïve to even stand a chance.  
  
"That's a funny accent to be from Connecticut, don't you think?"  
  
"Well I'm from Brooklyn," he said frustrated.  
  
"Why don't I show you 'round these here parts," she offered.  
  
Two weeks ago, he probably would have taken her up on it-he would have happily gone out with the pretty, yet incredibly stupid, young checkout girl. But he was married to Angela, and no matter how long that lasted, he wasn't going to throw away a relationship with the perfect woman.  
  
"Married," he said simply.  
  
"Where's your wedding ring?" The girl inquired.  
  
Damn, not as stupid as she looked.  
  
"Well, uh, my wife is." Tony stumbled. What the hell was he supposed to say?  
  
"Here," Angela said, wrapping her arm possessively around Tony from behind him. She was not about to let some twenty year old bimbo ruin her plans. "Honey, I got the bread, but they didn't have the kind we usually get."  
  
"Uh, that's okay dear." Tony waited a second and then continued the conversation with Angela. "I was thinking that I'd make scaloppini with al freddo sauce. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds great." Angela stared at Tony adoringly, surprised that he hadn't jumped at the opportunity to be with-as she saw it-the younger, much sexier woman.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you," Angela said as they loaded their groceries into the car.  
  
"For what?" Tony looked at her, lost in confusion.  
  
"For not taking that girl up on her offer," she said softly. "She was beautiful, Tony, and although we're not really married.that means a lot to me."  
  
"We are REALLY married," Tony said softly as he took her hand in his, "and why would I waste what I have with you-an amazing, sexy, intelligent, caring, loving woman-for something with a bimbo with no class or style? I don't believe in trading down," he concluded.  
  
She wasn't sure what to make of his statement. He thought she was sexy, of that she was now sure. Pressing a soft kiss against his lips, Angela smiled.  
  
Things were going better than she would have ever anticipated.  
  
*****  
  
After dinner, Angela pulled the comforter off of the bed and brought it to the couch. They had decided to watch 'My Man Godfrey' while eating the fruit salad that Tony had prepared.  
  
It seemed perfect.  
  
Finding her way under the blanket, Angela tossed it over Tony as well. "It's the damn air conditioning," she explained. "It's a billion degrees outside, and then you come in here, and it's minus forty. I swear we're two steps away from adding a wind chill to that value," she joked.  
  
"Yeah," Tony agreed, enjoying how closely together they sat on the two person couch. "I can adjust the thermostat if you want."  
  
"Nah, I much prefer you keeping me warm," Angela blushed at the forwardness of her statement. Of all the things she had said, that was the one that made her feel least comfortable.  
  
"Me too," Tony said, shifting a little closer.  
  
"So what happens when we go back to Connecticut?" Angela was terrified of his answer. If they weren't still married, they would be back to the way things were, right?  
  
"Depends." Tony offered decidedly.  
  
"On?"  
  
"Us. What do we want to happen when we go back?" Tony searched her eyes, hoping for some sign. He didn't want to say the wrong thing-in fact he wanted to say 'screw it' and go back to Connecticut tomorrow. Married.  
  
"I've not decided yet," Angela lied, hoping he'd help her make her decision more clear over the next few days.  
  
"Neither have I." Tony stared at the television for a minute before he turned back to her. "But what happens if I say I don't want things to go back to the way they were before we came here?"  
  
"As in?"  
  
"I like kissing you," Tony confessed. "And I like waking up beside you. I like it a lot."  
  
"I think we might be able to arrange something," Angela teased as her hand found his under the blanket.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good." She agreed.  
  
**** Monday:  
  
The morning passed like every other-they intended to waste the early day being lazy in their suite and then for the afternoon they planned to go shopping.  
  
Tony called the family that morning and everyone seemed in a rush to let him go, rationalizing that he hadn't had many vacations in the past few years free of family. He kind of laughed, realizing what Mona had misinterpreted that morning she called. All the same, he didn't bother to set the record straight.  
  
Angela was in the shower during the call, singing loudly and off tune, but something about even that seemed natural to Tony, so he just laughed and pretended that he didn't want to join her.  
  
He really did. More than anything in the world at that very moment, he had wanted to make love to her but he was too scared to make that move first. He had never been scared in a relationship, he thought, so why this one? Fear of failure, he told himself. He couldn't stand the idea of trying to build something with Angela, and failing.  
  
***  
  
By mid afternoon, Tony and Angela had wandered down some of those cobblestone streets again, this time dashing in and out of shops and buying everything that they saw and wanted.  
  
Nearing an intersection, where civilization and the city of one hundred years prior met, Angela grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him down an alley.  
  
"You gonna mug me now, 'cause I'm pretty sure I could take you," he said jokingly.  
  
"You could-but would you?" Angela's eyes were smouldering-she had all of this pent up desire for this man, and yet he wasn't making any more moves towards her. He would kiss her-he would *really* kiss her-but he never made a motion to touch her in any way between kisses.  
  
"Uh, does that mean you are mugging me?" Tony asked, afraid to misread her signals-they seemed pretty clear, but he didn't want to miss some fine print.  
  
"Depends, is that what I have to do to get somewhere with you?" Angela wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and pulled him against her.  
  
"I think we could work something out," he said as his hands began to travel the length of her back, and up to her shoulders.  
  
"Good," she said before pressing her lips to his.  
  
Before long Tony had pressed Angela against a wall, his body against hers, his hands sensitively exploring beneath her shirt, and at the hem of her skirt while his lips explored her collarbone. She moaned at the attention he was lavishing upon her.  
  
"Hey!" A voice called down the alley, barely stopping them from continuing their make out session. "Hey," the voice repeated, finally drawing their attention. "Lady, you okay?"  
  
"Wonderful," Angela breathlessly mumbled, only to look up and find a police office standing a few feet a way. "Oh, officer," she began to giggle. "I'm fine, really."  
  
The plump man eyed the flushed couple in front of him and thought better of commenting. "Newly weds, man.why do I always have to find them in weird places?"  
  
Tony flushed in embarrassment. "We're, uh, technically."  
  
Angela grinned. "Yeah, newly weds, you caught us."  
  
"Well take it back to your hotel, okay?" The officer looked at them sternly. "That could be considered indecent exposure," he pointed out.  
  
"Nothing was exposed," Tony said cockily.  
  
"It would have been soon," the officer shot back, before walking away.  
  
*** The walk back to the hotel was mostly silent, although Angela debated stopping him every couple of steps and kissing him intensely. Her better angels won, and she just followed his lead through the streets. She was too absorbed in everything that was happening between them to remember where they had come from.  
  
By the time they were back in the suite, she was beginning to wonder if Tony had regretted what was happening between them.  
  
He had been speechless almost, with the officer, and then when they were walking, he had only once or twice looked at her. Tony had been considering their relationship, and hoping that they could still be best friends regardless of whatever romantic involvement they had. He could stand to lose her in that capacity in his life.  
  
"So, uh.when mother asks what we did while we were here, I think you should tell her that story," Angela teased.  
  
"Angela!" he whined. "Yes, it was funny, sorta, but I don't want to be the one to tell your mother that we were caught making out in an alley."  
  
"Don't you think she's done worse?" Angela joked. "Well, it's no good telling the story until there's a happy ending." Flirtatiously, she moved closer towards him and took his shirt collar in her hands. Leading him towards the couch, she pulled him down on top of her. "If we're going to tell a make out story, there has to be some proof."  
  
Tony grinned. "You don't sing 'Climb Every Mountain' after a little groping, do you?"  
  
"Why don't we find out?" Angela's hands found their way back under his shirt, rubbing over his firm chest and around his waist. She played with the band of his shorts and waited for him to begin his ministrations. After a moment of him not doing anything, Angela stopped and looked up at him. "Something's changed?"  
  
"Well, not really, but sorta, yeah." Tony closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Oh." Angela moves her hands away from his body and adjusts her shirt over her stomach.  
  
"It's just."  
  
"You've thought it over and realized this isn't what you want?" Angela was fighting back her tears, unsure if she would be able to maintain any degree of composure.  
  
"No! I just.on our way back here, I was thinking, and I began to wonder.why doesn't any of this amazing stuff happen when we're at home?" Tony adjusted his body, so that he was straddling her hips and supporting his own weight just above her.  
  
"Because," she said simply.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because we're alychiphobic. Or at least, I am, and I know that's why I've not pursued this any further." Angela looked at him seriously.  
  
"What the heck does that mean?"  
  
"We're afraid of failing. We're afraid that if we do this, we might mess it up, and then we'll lose each other. To avoid failing, we're just not trying." She watched Tony for a moment as he thought over what she said. "I want to try, Tony. I want to give us a shot. And I know I won't lose you because I could never watch you walk out of my life. I need you too much to give you up."  
  
When she finished speaking, Tony looked down into her eyes and began to consider how much he loved her. She was perfect, in every way, and her heart belonged to him.  
  
"So we're not going to fail then, that's what you're telling me." Tony leaned forward so his lips were inches apart from hers.  
  
"I'm sure as hell giving it my all," she responded as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
  
"Okay then, so what are we to each other now?" Tony pressed himself more firmly down against her, wanting to stop talking, but needing one more definition.  
  
"Well, technically we're husband and wife. We're best friends-that'll never change. We're intimately involved?" Angela smiled at her question, wondering how far they could go before it was too far.  
  
"Not yet, but we could be." Tony grinned from ear to ear, finally knowing where he stood in Angela's life.  
  
Tuesday:  
  
It was their first morning of truly waking up together, and neither one wanted to move from their entangled state. It was perfect-arms, legs, entwined-and no reason to move until they were good and ready. And they had no intentions of moving at any point soon.  
  
"Good morning," Tony had said, pressing a soft kiss to Angela's temple.  
  
"Well good morning." Angela blushed slightly at the memory of the night before. They had made love to each other, finally.and then they had done it again, and again, and again.  
  
All of the anxieties, and all of the anticipation of the years had built up inside of them, and the result was clearly played out in one night of uncontained passion. They had finally said all of things they had wanted to say, and for the first time in their entire relationship, there had been no question as to how either one of them felt.  
  
They felt nothing less than perfect.  
  
"If I say I don't want to get out of bed today, do you think that will mean we'll be able to stay here?" Angela asked, looking up into Tony's eyes.  
  
"Baring national incident, I was hoping we could stay here too," Tony admitted as his hand travelled her back, and up to her hip. "I thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed, and lunch in bed, and dinner in bed.see the trend?"  
  
"Ohhh," Angela giddily replied. "I like that trend. I like that trend a lot."  
  
He had been an amazing lover-gentle and passionate, and yet he had also been playful. Tony was everything Angela could have ever wanted in a man, and then a million times more. She couldn't begin to explain how much she loved him-and of that she had no doubt.  
  
"It's a good trend, ain't it?" He laughed as he got out of bed and grabbed his pyjama bottoms from the floor. When Angela whimpered, he chuckled. "Uh, you try cookin' bacon without clothes-egh!"  
  
"Okay, I give-I wouldn't want you wounded in such a way that you could no longer perform husbandly duties," Angela decided. "Speaking of which, what are we going to do tomorrow?"  
  
She hated to be the one that brought it up, but they had been avoiding it for days now. It had been evident that something was going to happen between them, or at least it had seemed like that to her, but since it had happened, what were they planning on doing?  
  
Would they lie to the justice, or would they find another ground? Or, Angela wondered, would they stay married?  
  
"Well, we don't have to see Josiah until the afternoon, so I thought we'd enjoy our last morning of being able to lounge in bed," Tony began. He knew what her question really was, but he was unprepared to answer it.  
  
He had considered their options for the past few days. At first, he thought that they'd go along as planned, and the annulment could be filed easily enough. Then they kissed. Something to kissing her made his head feel light, and his heart skipped a beat. He started to wonder what the annulment would mean for them.  
  
It wasn't until they made love that Tony had considered not getting the paper signed. He started to wonder if it was the right decision-to throw away a good thing. He liked having her as his wife, and he liked knowing that regardless whatever happened in the course of the day, they were stuck with each other.  
  
"And when we get there," Angela asked, sliding her nightgown over her head and getting out of bed.  
  
"That, I don't know," Tony admitted, looking up from the skillet.  
  
"We have some decisions to make," she said firmly. It was true-a decision had to be made, and they had just over twenty-four hours.  
  
"We do. Do you want syrup on your pancakes?"  
  
"TONY!"  
  
"What? We worked off every calorie we've ever consumed last night! It's a fair question." Tony tried to hide his smile-she was so sexy when she was flustered.  
  
"We need to take this seriously-there is so little time left, and I want to be sure that we're both getting what we want." Angela pouted as she watched Tony flipping pancakes and cooking the bacon.  
  
"We will talk seriously, but for now, let's just eat and then I'd like to make love to you again, because it's been too long. Then we'll talk." Tony flipped another pancake on to her plate. "Breakfast is finished. So the question is, where are we going to eat?" He wiggled his eye brows in a mischievous way.  
  
"Let's take it to bed with us?" Angela gave in, against her better judgement and led them back to the bed, taking a plate from him. "We do need to talk today, you know that, right?"  
  
Tony just smiled, and then took a piece of bacon between his teeth ferociously. "I know, and we will. There are just other things I'd rather do." ***  
  
Wednesday:  
  
Tony and Angela both pretended to be asleep, neither one wanting to get out of bed and have to make the decision.  
  
They had managed to avoid it entirely, for the better part of the day before, for fear of it ruining something between them. Instead, every time the topic seemed to be rearing its head, either Tony or Angela would take it upon themselves to distract the other.  
  
It was the kind of distraction they had both enjoyed-immensely-and although it wasn't a solution, neither one of them seemed to mind.  
  
Finally, as 11:30 rolled near, Angela couldn't pretend any longer. "I know you're awake," she mumbled. "When you sleep, you hold me more tightly."  
  
Tony just sighed. She knew him so well already, and it seemed too perfect to end. He had made his decision.  
  
"Well, what do you want us to do?" He shifted so he could better see her face, and then waited for her response.  
  
"The past few days have been pretty perfect," Angela stated, noncommittally.  
  
"They have been," he agreed. "And when we go back home, I don't want any of this to seem awkward, or like it didn't happen."  
  
"So you're leaning towards.?" Angela waited for the response with baited breath.  
  
"I want you to be happy," Tony said after a moments pause. "I want you to have everything that you've ever wanted."  
  
"That's what I want for you," she couldn't believe how they were dancing around the subject. Neither one of them wanted to make the call on what was to happen.  
  
Laying there in silence, they both knew that the decision would be made, and soon, and that if they let their hearts decide, it would be easy.  
  
***  
  
When they walked into Justice Cartwright's chambers, neither Tony nor Angela had said what they intended to ask for.  
  
Tony had been the perfect husband since the beginning of their conversation in bed, and ever since he had been doing his best to keep her spirits high.  
  
"Good afternoon, love birds, how did the week go?" Josiah smiled at them, wondering why they both seemed so quiet. A sudden fear washed over him as he realized, they very well could be asking for an annulment still.  
  
"It was a great week," Tony offered. "We really enjoyed the time off, and the time we got to spend together."  
  
"You're not as bitter as you were a week ago-such an improvement."  
  
Angela contained her giggle, certain that it was hardly the appropriate time or place.  
  
"So, have you two kids made a decision, and will I like it?" Josiah slide down into his chair, toying with the pen in his hand. He was nervous for them, and he couldn't imagine what Angela was feeling.  
  
"We haven't, really." Angela confessed, feeling more than a little nervous.  
  
"I have," Tony said quickly, wishing Angela hadn't looked at him with quite so much shock.  
  
"Okay then, what's going on? What are we going to do about your marriage?"  
  
"I want." Tony looked between Angela and the Justice, wondering when life got so complicated. But something didn't feel right, and as soon as he realized what, his decision became clear. "I want you to sign the paper."  
  
"What?" Both Angela and the Justice asked in unison.  
  
Angela fought to contain her tears as she realized that she might be losing the man she loved. What did this past week mean to him, if it was that easy for him to have their marriage annulled. She hadn't anticipated that from him. Angela was convinced that he was feeling the exact same way she was. They had made love, they had told each other secrets, and they had been inseparable.  
  
Maybe she was smothering him. That was the only thing she could think of, that would explain this sudden new direction.  
  
"I want the paper signed, sir, and then I want to take Angela back to Connecticut. I want us to go ring shopping. I want us to choose the perfect engagement ring, and I want to tell our family that we're getting married. I want to do this right." He took Angela's hand in his own and turned to face her. "I loved being married to you-it was spectacular-but I want you to have a proposal, and a proper wedding, and I want our family there."  
  
Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So you don't want to end all of this-you just want to do it right?" She smiled. "Okay."  
  
The justice smiled. "I'll sign this on one condition."  
  
Both Tony and Angela stared at him, their mouths agape. His deals were getting to be compulsive, weren't they?  
  
"You said you'd sign it if we did this week!" Angela could tell that Tony was getting angry. All of these deals just weren't his style.  
  
"It's an easy deal, I promise you." Josiah smiled. "I'd like to officiate your wedding. I'd like to be the one to unite you both forever. Unless, of course, you have a church pastor you'd rather have do it."  
  
Angela was beaming. "We'd be honoured if you'd conduct our wedding." Taking Tony's hand in hers, she grinned. "I was thinking, maybe we could go ring shopping here? I saw the perfect ring for you the other day, and I'd like to pick it up."  
  
Tony laughed. "So, you knew we'd be getting married again, then did you?"  
  
"I knew I couldn't live without you, and I saw it. It's perfect." Angela smiled as he stepped closer to her, and pressed a kiss against her lips.  
  
"Hey, keep it PG 13 in this office," Josiah teased.  
  
***  
  
"Mother? Jonathon? Sam? We're home!" Angela practically skipped through the doorway. Everything in her life was perfect.  
  
When nobody came running into the living room, Tony put the luggage down by the armoire and smiled. "So we have the place all to ourselves?"  
  
"Looks that way," Angela said, stepping closer to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. It had been too long since she had been able to do that-at least a matter of an hour.  
  
"Ahem," they heard from behind them, only to see the entire family staring at them.  
  
"Looks like the trip went well then? Is this how people celebrate their divorce?" Jonathon laughed as he watched the two most important people in his life jump apart.  
  
"Don't do that on our account," Sam added. "I'd hate to think we'd interrupt. You know, you newly single people have to play the field."  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no," Angela said, slipping out of Tony's embrace. "No playing for us."  
  
"Nope, no playing," Tony agreed.  
  
"Does this mean you guys didn't get it annulled?" Mona was hopeful. She had wanted to see her daughter and Tony get together for what felt like forever.  
  
"No, we're not married," Angela said, trying to keep a straight face. When she watched everyone around them begin to frown, she turned to Tony. It was his turn to torture them.  
  
"It just didn't seem right," he began. "We are best friends, and I work for her, and we started to question what it would mean for you guys."  
  
"Forget about the kids," Mona cut in, "what about me?"  
  
"Mother, I've been married once, and you got to torture that husband, why would you want another victim?"  
  
"Tony wouldn't be a victim! I like him! Hell, I love him! He's a stand- up guy, real great qualities. He does my laundry! What more could I ask for in a son-in-law?"  
  
"Yeah," Tony began, "it's real nice to know my role in the family." He smiled. "Besides I would never make that kind of decision without talking to Sam about it. Who ever is involved in my life, is involved in hers. I would hate to think that she felt pressured to welcome another woman into her life."  
  
"But I love Angela! She's everything a mother is to me, and she's raised me!" Sam looked at her father, angry at how dense he was being.  
  
"Aw, honey," Angela said, looking at Sam. She loved her like she was her own-giving birth to her couldn't have made them any more like mother and daughter than they already were. "But I have to consider Jonathon in my decisions too. And he and I haven't talked over how he'd feel if I remarried-let alone how he'd feel if I married Tony."  
  
"He's my dad! As far as I'm concerned, no matter who you married, Tony's always going to be my father." Jonathon was practically pleading with his mother.  
  
"So then maybe it's a good thing," Tony said, turning to Angela.  
  
"I guess so," she agreed.  
  
"What? What are you guys doing now? Haven't you messed up our day badly enough?" Mona looked at her daughter angrily.  
  
"We're engaged!" Angela shrieked, as she raced over to her mother, and hugged her.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked in unison.  
  
"We wanted to get married right, and have you all there for it. We wanted a real wedding, and we wanted rings, the whole bit." Angela smiled as everyone hugged her and Tony, offering their congratulations.  
  
"Let's see the ring!" Mona reached down to grab Angela's hand, instantly gasping at the simple ring on her daughter's finger.  
  
The ring they had chosen for Angela was a simple golden band, with a flawless looking diamond in the centre of it. Had they looked on the inside of the band, they would have seen 'forever' inscribed in italics.  
  
"So, let's hear how this all happened! I want details!" Sam was anxious to know how it all came about.  
  
"It's a long story. It's been a crazy week," Angela admitted.  
  
"We want to know everything." Jonathon said, as he sat on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Yes, everything," Mona agreed.  
  
"You'll have to settle for the Reader's Digest version," Angela smiled, as she squeezed Tony's hand more tightly.  
  
"Well." Tony tried to choose a place to begin, leading Angela to the couch, his hand holding hers. As they sat down, he pulled her closer, wishing they were still on vacation, still in bed, and never planning to get up.  
  
But there was something to be said about having their family around. The family they had built, and nurtured through the years.  
  
"Where to start? Here it is-it sums up the entire week," Tony smiled. "Angela and I finally figured out what was stopping us from being together, and defeated it-together." Angela grinned, knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"That you were being stupid?" Mona was getting frustrated with the slow- pace of the story.  
  
"Has anyone ever heard of alychiphobia?" Angela laughed as Tony pulled her closer and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.  
  
*** 


End file.
